Not Applicable
Not Applicable
Not Applicable
This invention relates generally to the field of pet beds and more specifically to a pet bed that is designed to be located in very close proximity to a person""s bed. Pet beds for dogs and cats and the like have become popular in the marketplace. These beds are often constructed of poly foam material covered with a fabric. Pet beds traditionally have a base and a continuous side wall that is attached to the base forming a soft tray type construction. Some of the current pet beds also include the option of inserting a heating pad between the pad that the animal lays on and the base of the foam tray. However, many pets would prefer to sleep in-close proximity to their human owners, meaning actually sleeping on the pet owner""s bed. When this occurs, many times the human owners are forced to sleep in uncomfortable positions to accommodate their pets snuggling activity. This condition can result in a disruption of the pet owner""s sleep. There is a need therefore, for a pet bed that can be in close proximity to the top surface of the pet owner""s bed and which can be easily swung away when the person wishes to exit or enter his or her bed.
The primary object of the invention is to provide a pet bed that can be placed in close proximity and height to the top surface of a bed used by the pet owner.
Another object of the invention is to provide a pet bed that can be easily swung away when the person wishes to exit the bed.
Another object of the invention is to provide a pet bed that includes a heating pad within it.
A further object of the invention is to provide a pet bed whose height is adjustable.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the following descriptions, taken in connection with the accompanying drawings, wherein, by way of illustration and example, an embodiment of the present invention is disclosed.
In accordance with a preferred embodiment of the invention, there is disclosed a pet bed comprising a tray member having rigid side walls and a flat D shaped bottom. The tray member has a downwardly disposed rotator post attached to its underside. A support tube accepts the rotator post. A horizontal base and integral upwardly disposed vertical socket retains the support tube. The tray has a horizontally disposed plate extending from the straight side of said D shape and capable of being inserted between the mattress and box spring of a standard person""s bed. The support tube has a plurality of vertically disposed apertures and the base socket has a threaded screw and attached tightening knob so that the height of said support post can be adjusted by the user. A cloth covered poly foam insert lines the inside walls and floor of said tray. A flat heating pad is placed between the tray base and the underside of the poly foam insert. A line cord and associated plug is attached to the heating pad. The rotator post has a flange at its upper most portion. A flange retaining ring helps connect the rotator post flange to the underside of the tray. The rotator post is capable of rotating within the support tube so that the attached tray can swing out and away from the close proximity of a person""s bed.